Superstar Operation
by sickeningly OOC
Summary: Bad intentions result bad outcomes. However, when this badness is, by any means and any ways, forgotten, then maybe, just maybe things would turn out just finely in the end.


_Aoi's note: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because if I did, MukuHiba would be canon and Mukuro would be the protagonist… the antagonistic protagonist, that is~! Anyway, as you can see, this is my first story! So… beware! Crappiness ahead! Notwithstanding, hope ya enjoy! Fufufufu! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Superstar Operation<em>**

_Bad intentions result bad outcomes. However, when this badness is, by any means and any ways, forgotten, then maybe, just maybe things would turn out just finely in the end._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Take 1: Rivalry of Yesterday, Willpower of Today ~<strong>

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of Japan, there existed a town called Namimori and in the mentioned location, there lived two boys. One that goes by the name of Rokudo Mukuro, who at that time, was just six, and the other that goes by the name of Hibari Kyoya, who at that time was also six.<p>

Hibari was thirty-eight days older than Mukuro. However, it doesn't seem like so at all since from appearance down to personality, Hibari can no way win against Mukuro in terms of maturity. While Mukuro was taller than Hibari, he was also more open-minded, gentleman and sociable, compared to Hibari, who on the other hand, was an arrogant spoiled brat, who had a simple motto, 'I will bite everyone who gets in my way… to death'.

Because of their dissimilarities yet similarities of goals, the two became the best of rivals and this rivalry went on for years. Until one day, due to family concerns, Mukuro had to move away, leaving Hibari happy and victorious, or so he says, when in reality, it left him, a little lonely, knowing that nobody can match the agitation his rivalry with Mukuro made him feel. But, nonetheless, he wa- let's face the truth, he wasn't happy at all.

* * *

><p>A few years later, Hibari Kyoya became a very popular twenty-two years old Linguistics professor at an unnamed university, who has travelled almost the whole world and could barely remember Rokudo Mukuro and his rivalry with the said pineapple head. That was until one Saturday evening, while watching the TV because of too much boredom, his childhood flashed before his very eyes, when all of a sudden…<p>

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Byakuran speaking and you are watching, Entertainment Fuzz!"_ after, blabbing a few more things, the spiky white haired interviewer got to the chase, _"Nonetheless, I know we've been all waiting for this part of the show, so, I'll get on with it, neh~? Alright, so, for today's talk, our celebrity guest is the one and only, let us all welcome, with a round of applause, Rokudo Mukuro!" _after pointing his hand to a certain direction, from there stepped out a familiar face to Hibari.

When the spotlight illuminated Mukuro's face, Hibari jaw dropped as his eye twitched uncontrollably, "…You have to be fucking me…"

As Hibari continued to stare in shock, the show went on as Mukuro took a seat.

"_So Rokudo-kun, good evening, how are you feeling?" _asked Byakuran as he rested his elbow on the leveled coffee table separating Mukuro and him, thus rested his chin on his palm, with a smile plastered on his face.

"_I'm fine. Thanks to my beloved supporters~." _he winked at the camera as he made the 'flying kiss' gesture. Soon, the whole room was filled with squeals.

When things have calmed down a bit, Byakuran continued his interview, _"If that's the case, the, I hope you don't mind us asking you a couple questions, neh~?" _

Mukuro shook his head, _"Not at all." _

"_Alrighty then~, Rokudo-kun, how do you feel that you are now, believe it or not, a sensation to teenagers?" _Byakuran chirped as he took a bite of his marshmallow.

Mukuro laughed, _"Oh~? So I'm actually quite popular? Kufufufufu, I didn't know that. Hmm, well… perhaps, I'm happy. It always has been my dream to become a showbiz icon. To be quite honest, I even made a promise with someone that someday, I'll become a showbiz icon. Unfortunately, I can no longer remember his name. However, to have fulfilled that promise, kufufufufufu~, and to have become one, a popular one just as you say, it makes me feel really blissful."_

Byakuran let out a pout as he nibbled cutely on his marshmallow, _"Eeeh~? Could you really have forgotten his name? If so, then, could you at least leave him a message here, in our show? Puwheaase…?"_

Mukuro furrowed his brows for a while. After a while, he snapped his fingers and wisely commented, _"Oya! I remember now, it was, Kyoya-kun? Yes, Kyoya-kun…!"_

Soon after that, he did just as Byakuran told him to, leave a message, _"Hello there Kyoya-kun~, you're probably watching, or not, but if you are… I just want you to know that… look at me, I'm so awesome~ and look at you, you're just there, watching my awesomeness, totally not awesome… kuahahahahahahaha!" _

Everyone in the studio froze, totally flabbergasted at Mukuro's out of character act. When Mukuro was able to catch up with the atmosphere, he grew silent Thus, decided to clear his throat and break the ice by saying, _"… You didn't know how we were and how he was…"_

As Mukuro began gossiping about and backstabbing Hibari in public via Byakuran's show, Hibari began writing his… resignation letter…

Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, he was so resigning from his job. Then right after that, he is totally, totally going to claim his certificates and clearances from different departments of Japan just so to do one thing…

_Apply as a superstar and beat Mukuro's ass in showbiz industry…_

* * *

><p><strong>~ End of Take 1: To Be Continued… ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aoi's Note: Gah! I hope it ended up finely! I'm a bit doubtful… since this is my first story and all… Anyway, this story is inspired by a Korean Otome Game entitled: "Star Project"! It's a really good game. Totally recommended if you're a otome game player. Ohohoho~! <em>

_That aside, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter and is now looking forward in reading the next chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it and is looking forward in writing the next one. Thank you for reading. _

_~ Comments and suggestions are welcomed. You may also ask questions and share your insights and stuffs if you want to. A surprise may be awaiting you. ~_

_( e ^ e ): Again, thank you for reading!_


End file.
